


Hallelujah

by Tom_Lawrence10



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), supermarket flowers - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Lawrence10/pseuds/Tom_Lawrence10
Summary: Hallelujah is a short story written by me and based off of the song Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, I don't think it's a good short story but ah well

I picked up the flowers that were left on the window and I poured my old cup of tea down the sink.

I glanced at the photo album my brother and I had put together for mum. I looked around the room, get well soon cards and stuffed animals covered the shelves, but she'd never gotten well, she never made it through.

I remembered that Dad had told us not to cry when we felt down, but whenever I think of her, I cry.

My heart had been broken when Mum left us, the love had gone. She'd been an Angel in shape of a mother, when I fell over she'd rushed to hold me up. 

I plumped the pillows on what was once her bed, I stacked the chairs in the corner and folded her nightgowns into a case.

Richard told me he would drive and then he wiped the tear from under my eye.I hoped I get to see the world as she did, as she always said, 'A life with love is a life that's been lived.'

I looked up at the sky. "Hallelujah." She was an angel, in the shape of my mum.

She finally had spread her wings and God took her back and said 'Hallelujah, your home."

I was sat in the corner by the stairs and wept, Richard had been fiddling with his shirt buttons. I hoped mum would look over us and see the people we'll become.


End file.
